The Dark One of the Night
by Eisafangirl
Summary: Once Upon a Time mixed with a little Phantom of the Opera. Belle French, a dancer at the ballet house, wants to escape her arranged marriage to Gaston. The Dark One comes along to make her a deal. She must stay with him forever if he gets her out of marrying. Much happens from the Skin Deep episode, but with a little twist at the end.
1. Meeting the Beast

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time (but totally wish). Thanks for reading. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Meeting the Beast**

Belle felt nervous as she rushed into her costume for performance. Her best friend Ruby pulled on her corset and tied the knots as quickly as possibly. There were only 30 seconds until performance. Belle wiped the sweat off of her forehead. Her heart was pounding twice as usual. It wasn't everyday that she got a solo part on the stage.

"Belle, darling, you're going to do so well! Your father is very proud," Ruby told her quickly.

"Thank you! Is this costume supposed to be this hot?" Belle asked seriously.

Ruby shook her head and just laughed. Once Belle was into her costume, Ruby marveled at the final piece. She looked stunning in her opinion. Belle wore a blue dress, fit for the part of a middle class woman. It was very modest, too modest for Ruby. The dress fell to the middle of Belle's legs. If she twirled, it wouldn't restrain itself. To match the light blue color, she wore plain blue heels.

"I know you can do it. This has been your dream, right?" Ruby smiled.

"Yes. Finally, I convinced the director. And I thought the only word that comes out of his mouth is 'no'" she rolled her eyes.

"Mademoiselle French, it's time." someone rushed to tell her.

Ruby quickly gripped Belle's hands and smiled. She pushed Belle towards the stage. The beautiful girl pranced onto the stage, bowing at first. She took her place and, once the music started, danced elegantly around the stage. Her father, Maurice French, watched from the closest box seat to her. He sat with another man, Gaston, eyeing his every reaction to his daughter.

"This is my daughter Isabelle French. Beautiful, isn't she?" he asked impolitely.

"Quite the petite thing, isn't she? She would make a fine wife, Maurice!" Gaston was almost yelling.

Maurice greedily nodded and kept his eyes on Gaston the whole time. The audience clapped once Belle was at a fixed point. Roses were thrown onto the stage, for such a lovely performance.

"I watched every moment. You did fantastic!" Ruby beamed.

"I was so nervous. Oh goodness, I should probably rest" Belle made her way to her vanity chair backstage. It was the same as everyone else's except only one. This one had the biggest mirror, desk, and chair. The lights beamed brighter than the others. The desk was full of makeup, perfume, and powders. No other desk could compare to it. The chair was embroidered with the name "Regina" on the front. Belle sat down and reached her hand to her foot. She massaged it soothingly, easing the pain out.

"Where's my puppy?!" an angry voice barked.

"I'm sorry Regina. It ran away from me! I'll have them bring you another one!" a scared voice mumbled.

"You're fired! Now get me a new assistant!" the female voice screamed.

Regina turned the corner and stomped towards her vanity. She sprinkled more sparkles across her neck and onto her shoulders. She spotted Belle and Ruby staring at her. She slowly stood back up and walked over to Belle.

"I'm sorry about your dog, Regina" Belle said cowardly.

"Your performance was a bit weak, Belle. I suggest pointing your toe more on that last leap. You could learn a lot from watching others who are more professional" she put Belle down.

"Belle doesn't have to learn anything from you. I heard a little wolf tell me she's going to marry Gaston" Ruby smirked.

"Ruby, your wolf references don't make one bit of sense. Should I call in Dr. Hopper from the institution to give you some help?" she smiled.

Ruby shook her head menacingly and maybe even growled a bit. She turned towards Belle and quickly smiled. In an instant, she left Belle alone with her. Belle wasn't sure what to do with Regina, especially when she was alone with her.

"Shoo," Regina finally said something.

That was Belle's cue to leave the moist air and go back to her dorm. She arrived to a very small but clean room. Books were piled everywhere, mostly on the small cot in the corner. Everything ranged from the sweetest of romances, to the wittiest of political theories. Belle was proud of her knowledge she had from every book she read. Yet, she felt that she couldn't write a book because she couldn't tell a good story. She sat down in a comfy chair and let out a huge puff of air. _What a day_, she thought. _I haven't even see my papa yet_. When she looked over, a tea set was sitting upon a desk. _This definitely isn't mine_. Belle gently lifted one of the cups from the rectangular plate.

"What a beautiful cup," Belle said aloud. It was white porcelain, one of the very rich kinds of pottery. A blue tree branch was painted on one side. The base was a beautiful dark blue. This definitely wasn't anyone's teacup that she recognized. Perhaps Ruby left it for her, or her papa, or maybe Gaston. Belle stood up to set it back down, when a sudden voice stopped her.

"Shall we have a little tea, _dearie_?" a childlike voice asked her.

Belle turned around to face her full length mirror. Someone, a creature perhaps, stood behind it. This was impossible for Belle to understand. In an instant, the cup slipped from her hand and onto the carpet. She gasped for a moment and bent down to pick it up. She knew she was in trouble when there was a small chip in the cup.

"I'm most terribly sorry. Was this your cup, monsieur? It has a chip in it but you can hardly see it," she tried to cover up the emptiness with a certain angle.

The man behind the mirror, Rumplestiltskin, looked at her with a silly expression. Why would this girl care about the cup? He stared at her for a few moments and then decided to say something.

"It's just a cup," he shook his head.

She nodded her head and decided to say no more. If she made more clumsy mistakes, he could use some of his magic on her. He was the Dark One of the Night, after all. This monster, creature, reptile, was magical and powerful. With a whisk of the wrist, he could change anyone into a mouse. From the stories she heard, he lived in the darkest realm of the world. No one could come in and no one dared to visit. She heard that he took children and skinned them. Belle shuddered at the sudden thought. She also heard he could spin straw into gold. Now that was something she'd love to see in her lifetime. Maybe this could be her chance to have a peek.

"Why are you here, if I may ask," Belle approached him kindly.

"I came to congratulate you on your solo performance," he held up his finger. "I can also sense a desperate soul. Your father wants you to marry someone, correct?" he grinned at her.

"Yes, he does. Gaston isn't an awful soul. It's just that it's not true love," Belle's voice became hollow.

What was she even talking about? Gaston was the meanest of men she ever met. Her papa had forced her to talk to him. She really tried to get to know him but it was impossible. The man could talk about himself all day and not know Belle just left. He looked down upon Belle and called her an idiot. Reading was not something common between the two. He disliked that Belle had her own opinions other than his. Perhaps he could sneak in a beating or two when Maurice wasn't looking.

"Ah, I see your predicament. Fear not, _dearie_, I can relieve you of your fears. I have a proposition for you, if you shall listen," he pointed his finger at her.

"Are you making a deal with me?" she asked.

"Yes, yes, yes. I can take you away from all of this marriage nonsense. In return, you must come with me to my rather lovely estate," he emphasized "estate".

"What do you want with me? I have nothing to give you," she shook her head.

"I need a caretaker. It gets a little _dusty_ in there," he smiled larger.

"If I make this deal, I will have gone missing. My friends and family, what will they do?" she was worried.

"I forgot one important little detail, _dearie_. You won't be able to see your family ever again," he giggled.

"Ever again? No, no, I couldn't. I'm sorry," Belle suddenly woke herself from the convincing.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Just remember that there's no one else but me who can solve your problem. I'm the one with the magic," his childlike voice grew a little menacing.

"If I make this deal, promise me my papa's happiness. If you can give me that, we have a deal," Belle said sincerely.

Belle meant what she said, in all honesty. If she was going to escape this arranged marriage, her papa didn't have to accept it. If she should never see him again, he should be joyous every day. It weakened Belle to see her papa depressed. If she couldn't please him by marrying Gaston, she should please him in another way.

"Deal!" the Dark One jumped a little and giggled continuously.

Belle sighed and nodded in agreement. She started to bring up the suitcase and pack. She tried to stuff as many books as she could in the small compartment. In a blink of an eye, her suitcase and books disappeared. The air couldn't catch her fall but the cot did. She looked around her room in awe and decided it was magic's fault. He giggled out loud while she tried to hide her smile. She was ready to face her side of the deal. She took a huge breath in and stopped in front of the mirror.

"I don't mean to be rude but how will I ever get on your side?" she asked politely.

"Ne'er fear, _dearie_, the power of magic will assist you," he grinned.

The little man reached out to her, breaking all the possible scientific reasons behind this. She wasn't even sure if this was real anymore. Slowly and surely, she reached her petite hand out to his. He gripped it tightly and yanked it towards him. In a flash, she was standing right next to the dark figure. She assumed that his hand was slimy and rough. It was surprisingly warm and soft like any man's hand. He let go of her hand and cleared his throat.

"It's mostly dark in here," she noticed.

"I can't expose myself as a monster," he started to lead the way.

"You're not a monster," Belle said without thinking.

The man turned around and just glared at her. She wasn't sure if she should be frightened, lucky, or quiet. They resumed their walk into the darkness. Belle couldn't even see her shining room behind her anymore.


	2. Meeting the Castle

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT (but I wish). Sorry the chapter is long. It won't usually be like this. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Meeting the Castle**

"We've been spiraling down this staircase for many hours. How much longer?" Belle asked him.

"Not too much longer. I would never want to pain you in hours of walking," he giggled.

"If you're so powerful, why didn't you just transport us to your estate?" she asked wittingly.

"You're a smart one, _dearie_. I take pleasure in watching one suffer," he smiled. "Yet, I've decided that it would be wrong of me to allow you to see the way to my home. We wouldn't want an escape," he walked a bit faster.

With a snap of a finger, purple smoke rose around Belle. She stood still, her heart beating at an irregular pace. The smoke frightened her. Perhaps it was the noise, the color, or the suffocating effect on her. Once the smoke cleared out again, she stood in the middle of his palace. It looked like the underworld to her. How deep did they go exactly?

She took a deep breathe and gazed around. It wasn't as bad as she expected. It looked like a normal house. There were only candles to light the room but it wasn't terrifying. There were pedestals sitting all around the room. Each of them had a different object placed on them. Belle saw puppets and a bow. She was interested in the story behind each of them. Why did he have these little things?

"Your home is lovely," she commented.

He kept walking until he got to the long auburn table right in the middle of it all. He took a seat in the chair and completely ignored her compliment.

"You will serve me tea, launder my clothing, dust my castle, and skin the children I take," he heard Belle gasp at that last part. "Not serious though," he giggled.

"I will do just as you say. There's been something on my mind, though," Belle dared to say.

"And what would that be?" he didn't turn to look at her.

"If I'm to do all of these things, where shall I go to get these things?" she took a full turn around.

"You'll get exactly what you need," he snickered.

"And another thing? Where shall I sleep?" she asked.

"Let's just call it your room," Rumplestiltskin stood up and motioned her to follow him. With another snap of the finger, they were already in a cold place. It was obviously a dungeon. Another snap, and a door magically opened. He gripped her arm, enough to give her bruises, and forced her to go inside. He shoved her a bit onto the stone "bench" and smiled, enjoying her suffering.

"My room?" Belle asked confused.

He whisked the door shut and made sure to lock it twice. Belle pounded on the door, yelling after him. She shouted for a little while until she realized it was useless. She was starting to assume that his definition of caretaker was different from hers. Why had she made that deal? It was for her papa's happiness not hers. That thought calmed her down for a little while. Belle was beginning to think that marrying Gaston would've been a better choice. Free or not, it was better than being in this cell. She could really use a book to read right now. That made her wonder, where had her belongings gone? He magically vanished them right before her eyes. She assumed they'd be here. She heaved a long sigh and realized he would never let his prisoners be entertained.

Belle awoke from her first night of being in his prison. She wasn't sure if it was morning or still night. She was beginning to miss the little things that didn't matter. She stood up and stretched, yawned a bit too. She walked over to her prison door and shook the lock. It was open! She was unsure if she could come out but she knew he wouldn't let her escape. Purple smoke surrounded her again. This time she didn't have to be afraid. It consumed her and brought her to the place with the beautiful objects. He was sitting in his chair again, grinning at her.

"You asked for me. Well, brought me," Belle forced a laugh.

"Tea," he shook his head.

Belle nodded and turned her head towards a glass case of pottery. She pranced towards it and opened the fragile doors. She could only spot the tea set that he brought to her.

"This is the only set I could find," Belle turned towards him.

"It's the only one I have, _dearie_," he waved his hands around.

She nodded and brought the tray down, hoping it wouldn't break. She set it down on the table. She realized that she didn't know where to get the tea from. She looked back up at him, about to pop the question. Suddenly, she heard a little noise of liquid coming from the pot. She removed the top to find tea already inside.

"I don't understand. Aren't I supposed to get the tea for you?" she asked confused.

"Yes. Bring it over here. I don't want to ruin my magical hands," he fluttered his fingers.

She laughed at the joke and looked down at the two cups that sat on the tray. One of them was the chipped cup.

"You still have the chipped cup," she noticed.

"It interests me," he simply answered. She nodded and started to pour the tea in the regular one. From the corner of her eye, he cringed at the sight. She slammed it down and grabbed the chipped one. She had no idea why he wanted the odd looking one. She decided it would be best not to argue. She poured the tea in and sat the tray down in front of him.

"If there's anything else I can do for you, please tell me," she smiled.

"You're acting so eased. I'm not sure if you can see but a monster just captured you," he looked at her in awe.

"I'm not afraid of you, Rumplestiltskin. People have explained your intentions to me. Everyone has their reasons for what they do," she explained.

"You think my actions are justified, _dearie_?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know you like you do. I'm just on no one's side," she replied.

"Everyone is either good or evil, _dearie_. I can smell the good soul in you," he pointed his finger at her, smiling.

"Do you think you're evil?" she wondered aloud.

"Do you think I'm evil?" he directed the question towards her.

"I made a deal with you, didn't I?" she wasn't sure if she should've said that.

"Is that an insult?" he played along. Belle laughed, giving up.

"Of course not," she walked a little closer to him. "I'd listen, if you'll convince me you're not," her tender voice spoke.

Rumplestiltskin looked into those bright blue eyes of hers. This girl was really different from any girl he dealt with. Any girl who made a deal with him, was selfish. He realized that Belle only did this to make her father happy, even if it means staying with a monster forever. A little guilt crept into his heart. He stopped his thoughts and pushed away from the emotions. He couldn't let that take over his power.

"No. We won't discuss that. It's personal," he gritted his teeth. He stood up from his chair and started to walk away from her. "Clean this up," he commanded her.


	3. The Deal is Struck

**Sorry for the long wait! I didn't feel like boring you with the same 'ole Skin Deep, so I spiced it up. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time (Skin Deep would be every episode if I did) and Phantom of the Opera**

* * *

**The Deal is Struck**

Rumplestiltskin kept thinking what Belle said about letting him convince her. He couldn't believe such a person would let him. No one ever needed convincing. If it wasn't for all the rumors and whispers, he might show people his intentions. _No_, he thought. No one would ever listen. He whisked the doors open to his lovely room of items to see Belle standing on a ladder. She held a duster in her hand, trying to swipe at a cobweb.

"You might want to move closer, _dearie_. You'll fall," he pointed out.

"I can clean it from here," she was focused.

Belle leaned in a few more inches. Without realizing it, she slipped on the small step and fell faster than she thought. She closed her eyes and expected the worst. When she landed, she wasn't hurt or anything. She opened her eyes to see Rumplestiltskin holding her in his arms. She wasn't afraid that he held her close to him. She was confused at why he caught her. She just looked at him and mumbled a sweet "thank you". He didn't respond to her words, mesmerized by her beauty up close. It was those bright blue eyes, he determined. He snapped out of the hypnotic trance and forced her down.

"It wasn't a trouble at all," he finally responded.

Belle smiled as he walked away from her, embarrassed. She was too, embarrassed. It was silly that a monster could get so flustered after a little incident like that. After a few moments standing there like a statue, she went to get his tea. She thought he might need some after staying up all night spinning. Yes, she constantly heard the wheel squeak at a certain pattern every night. It didn't bother her but interest her. Perhaps one day he could show her how it worked. Belle reached for the only tea set in the cupboard and placed it on the glossy table. She shook the pot, wondering if it was full but found it empty. She went to shut the glass doors and came back to the tray. Her conscience told her to check the pot again. When she did, it was completely full. She laughed to herself and brought the tray to his favorite chair.

"I brought you tea, Rumplestiltskin," she cleared her throat.

"Yes, you did," he sat there after she blinked.

"I can't help but think about your heroic action," Belle smirked.

"What heroic action?" he acted like she was dreaming.

"You saved me just moments ago. Thank you," she poured the tea in his chipped cup.

"I don't have to repeat myself, do I?" he said it like a child.

"No, I won't embarrass you," she smiled at him.

"So, tell me about your fiancé," he changed the subject.

"Is that something you're really interested in?" she asked.

"I can't help but wonder why you ran away," he smiled.

"I'll make you a deal," she got excited.

"You're making deals now?" he giggled. "Alright. Show me what you have to offer," he said.

"If I tell you about Gaston, you must give me all of my books you stole from me," she explained.

"I didn't steal any books from you," he shook his head.

"I meant the ones you made disappear. Where did you keep them?" she wondered.

"Oh, those ones," he stood up from his chair. "I decided I could give them a read," he fiddled with his hands.

Belle's cheeks grew hot. She was completely embarrassed now. What would the Dark One think of the books she liked? They were mostly romances. She wondered if he read all of them. He probably knew all of her favorites just by the condition they were in.

"You did? How did you like them?" she wondered.

"They were all...happy endings," his tone grew serious.

"You don't like the endings?" she asked.

"No. They're a bit too cheery for me. Is that why you read them?" he pointed at her.

"Well, sometimes," Belle sat herself on his table. "Mostly it's because I have no other way of escaping. Reading allows me to have adventures I could never go on. I've always wanted to travel. Marrying Gaston would've crushed those dreams," she mumbled.

"Ah, I see," he paced back and forth. "The deal is struck then," he suddenly said.

Belle extended her hand out to him. He cocked his head to the right and then finally got what she meant. He extended his hand and gently shook it. Her hand felt warmer than his. It was definitely because he was a cold-blooded fish. He wondered what it would be like to be a man again. Thoughts of Baelfire crept back into his mind. He let go of her hand, realizing how long it had been.

"The deal is struck," she repeated.

"They're all here, _dearie_," he assured her.

Belle rushed to the cell to see if it was true. Her smile quickly faded when her expectations were brought down. Her books weren't even on the stone. They were nowhere! He broke a deal and he was going to explain. She knew she'd been tricked. She rushed back to the room of objects and shouted for him.

"Rumplestiltskin! You promised me!" she shouted.

"Now now, _dearie_. You should always be careful with making a deal. You need to be more specific next time. Fortunately for you, this deal didn't end tragically. Your books are somewhere else," he reassured her.

"Why would you do that?" she honestly asked.

"I never take the fun out of a deal. Even if it's something so small like this," he giggled. "Come, I'll lead you there," he said.

Belle nodded and expected him to lead on in front of her. Instead, he coiled his arm around her waist and began to lead her. This didn't bother Belle at all. She thought it was marvelous he was taking her somewhere without using magic. Rumplestiltskin wasn't sure if she would take it as an offense. He was surprised when she didn't flinch or shudder. This girl was very peculiar to him. They arrived at a set of large doors and stood still for a while. He looked at her and gave her a small giggle. She just stared until he finally opened the doors. Belle's bright blue eyes became glossy once she saw the room. It was a gigantic library just filled with works of art. The shelves went to the top of the ceiling. Luckily, there were staircases to help her clumsy self.

"Is this...all for me?" she asked.

"Your books are over there," he pointed.

A little desk sat in the corner with her stack of books. She didn't even care about them at that moment. She was too busy reading every spine she could lay eyes on.

"You shouldn't have. This is the largest gift I've ever received," she told him.

"It's not a gift. This is just a little bit of my magic. It's nothing serious," he made his distance.

"This is more than serious. Thank you," she planted her hands on his shoulders.

He was no longer comfortable. She invaded his space and made herself affectionate. He didn't like this in any way. All he could see were her big blue eyes waiting for a response. Did she want a hug from him? She definitely wasn't getting a warm embrace. Luckily for him, she slid her hands off and went to pick up her books. He knew he should run while he had the chance. This is what he was good at: running. In an instant, he was back in his studies. He had his wheel and straw at hand. It helped him forget everything that happened in his past. When Belle turned around, she saw that he had left her. It made her a little sad, knowing he didn't want to accompany her back to the room of objects. She sighed, knowing he had other things to do than babysit her.

* * *

When Belle was finished touring the library, she decided to bring her books back to her room. She thought it would be better if they stayedout of his library. She felt guilty that it would be rude of her. She was determined to make one trip to her room without any books falling. She gently stacked all 12 of them in her arms. The twelfth one was just a few inches above her head. She turned her head to the right to see where she was going. She was doing quite well so far. She made her way to the room of objects. He wasn't there. As she continued, the twelfth book flew out of the stack and towards her cell. Then the next one, and the next one until all of them were out of sight.

"I was going to put them away," she turned around expecting him to be in his chair.

"I thought I could help," he smiled as her guess was correct.

"I don't get it," she shook her head.

"What?" he pried.

"You're being kind to me, you've helped me, saved me, what else will you do next?" she asked.

"It's only you. I've done nothing," he fiddled his fingers around.

"You've done a lot for me. I thought I was your prisoner?" she folded her arms.

"I'm only fooling around with magic," he rolled his eyes.

"Catching me from that fall wasn't magic," she was right.

"I don't have to answer your questions. You work for me," he spit his words out.

"Of course," she answered the same way.

She was about to leave. He didn't want her to leave. He wasn't sure why he desired such a thing. He tried many things to keep her out of his mind. The wheel wasn't doing its job correctly. This weakness had to be exterminated quickly. He expected her to go after his hateful words. She stood there and then turned to face him. She sat on his table and fumbled with her fingers.

"You have something to say?" he asked.

"I should keep my end of the deal," she suddenly spoke.

"What deal?" he honestly didn't know.

"You forgot about our deal? I was supposed to tell you about Gaston," she informed him.

"Oh I didn't forget, _dearie_," he lied to her. "Please, enlighten me," he continued.

"It was an arranged marriage. I can't say I didn't have a choice because my papa at least let me know him first. I tried my very best but Gaston never paid interest in me. He only talked of himself. At some point I just read while he talked. It worked for a while but then he noticed. I got a few beatings from that sneaky act. Now that I've done this, I can't show my face to him," she smoothed out her skirt.

"So you think this place is freedom?" he asked.

"Maybe just a little bit. As long as I'm not abused and looked upon as an innocent creature," she looked up at him. "You don't think I'm innocent do you?" she asked.

He knew the first time he laid eyes on her she was innocent. He felt that he couldn't let her down and give the same response as everyone else. What does it matter to him? He doesn't take care of her. She takes care of his house.

"Of course not. You live here with me," he giggled.

"That is partly true," she laughed along. "I'm afraid I must end here. I'm not sure what time it is but I feel rather tired. Wake me if you need anything," she smiled.

Rumple nodded and shooed her away. Once she left, it was just his thoughts and him. He thought about what she had told him. That distasteful maniac lashed her! She didn't even think of it as a terrible thing. He was a coward to even comfort her. He was a coward in all circumstances. He knew she thought of this place as a freedom. He knew he was letting her have that freedom. It was time to let her out of the cage. She didn't deserve this life down here with him at all. If he let her go, she could make an escape and never see Gaston again. He was going to make that happen.


	4. Meeting the Ballet House

**Sorry for the long updates. I've been fighting over the ending for the past couple of days :/ Enjoy :)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or Phantom of the Opera**

* * *

**Meeting the Ballet House**

Belle had an interesting surprise for Rumplestiltskin today. She felt like taking him on a tour of the ballet house. This was going to be out of his comfort zone, which should be especially fun for him. Belle wrapped her cloak around her and tied it firmly. She danced out of the prison cell and into the room of objects. He sat on his table; hair hanging down from his face. She strode over to him and pulled the hair away.

"Why so sad today? I have something to cheer you up," she smiled.

"You have nothing that could make me happy," his cold voice said.

"Today we are going on an adventure. I am taking you on a tour of the ballet house. How does that sound?" she asked.

"Absolutely unimpressive," he answered honestly.

"That's my ballet house you're talking about. Come, it will be so much fun," she touched his shoulder.

"Only if it doesn't take too long. I have work to tend to," he answered.

She nodded and helped him stand back up. With a flick of the wrist, his crocodile jacket appeared. The purple smoke swallowed them and they were standing at her mirror.

"Ready?" she asked him.

"You make it seem like I haven't been up here before," he shook his head.

She opened the mirror slowly and took the first step. Without thinking, she yanked his wrist, commanding him to follow. He didn't seem to be angry about it. He admired her room now that he got the full experience. It had her exact scent and it was quite messy too. Belle was about to open the door, when his hand grabbed hers. She gasped a little.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"I don't usually travel like this. It would be a shame if someone saw us, _dearie_," he had a point.

"You are right. This is why I brought my cloak," she untied it.

"I'm not wearing that, _dearie_," he giggled.

Rumple snapped his fingers to reveal him wearing a more masculine cloak. The cloak covered his face except for his chin and mouth. Belle nodded in approval and twisted the knob. She led him down the stairs, reaching the hundreds of people's hurrying to their work.

"This is where all of the ballet's people come together. Each doorway is a path to a new room. I say it's magic," she smiled.

"Looks like a mad house," he commented.

"I'll take you to the costumes," she pulled at his cloak.

It was a maze, this ballet house. Rumple did not understand how Belle knew where to go. Every corner was a new hallway. He lost track of the amount of doors in this place. Finally, they reached the heart of the ballet house: the costume room. Belle opened the door to what she called magic. Beautiful gowns, tutus, and skirts hung everywhere. Belle hurried to one of them and felt the soft fabric.

"It's not exactly magic," he looked around.

"This is my favorite place. I used to pretend to be a princess here," her eyes fell on a yellow one.

"You like this one," he pointed out.

"Yes. I love the color yellow. I think it's brighter than any other," she touched the gold hem.

"We have one thing in common. I could conjure one just like it, if you wish," he said.

"Oh, no. Thank you. I don't think I'd want to use magic. It doesn't feel right to me," she responded taking her hand away. "Where would you like to go next?" she asked suddenly.

"I thought you were leading," he grinned.

Belle nodded and led him out of the room, continuing their adventure. She hurried up some stairs until they reached one door. She looked behind her and smiled at him quickly. What could she possibly have up her sleeve? She opened the door to reveal the outside world. It was nighttime and colder than any night. Snow poured down on them at a slow pace. Belle rushed to be in the middle of it, twirling while she did so. Rumple kept his eyes fixed on her.

"It's not the ballet house but I love the roof. I forgot it was winter," she smiled at the sky.

"You love being outside don't you, _dearie_," his childlike voice asked her.

"Yes. It's beautiful when it snows," her blue eyes glowed.

Rumplestiltskin came closer to her until he was just one step apart. He took her cloak out of her arm and wrapped it around her. With a snap, the cloak was tied. She looked down and then back up again. Her heart started to beat faster; unsure of the message he was trying to send. She pulled away the cloak to reveal those soft eyes of his. He didn't want to look at her, or away from her. Time seemed to slow down for the both of them. She giggled as snow was beginning to cover his head. She stood on her tip toes to flake it off.

"We should be going home," he said.

"Do you feel that?" she suddenly asked.

He was confused at what she was referring to. Suddenly, she reached her hand out to touch his heart. She decided to pull back, knowing that he probably doesn't want her to touch him.

"Go on. You can feel for yourself, _dearie_," he took her hand and placed it over his heart.

She stood still for a moment, trying to feel some movement. There wasn't any, which surprised her.

"You...don't have a heart?" she asked.

"Not in hundreds of years, _dearie_," his voice was icy.

Belle heard of having no heart, but that was a saying. He was telling her the truth, in this case. He was waiting for her to pull away, but she was shocked. At last, she removed her hand and grasped her dress.

"You're right. We should be going home," she nodded.

Belle held her cloak tighter and expected them to be back in his castle. When she blinked, they were already there. Rumplestiltskin untied his cloak and set it on the chair. He didn't want to say goodnight or anything to her. That moment on the roof scared him away. This girl didn't deserve to take care of him. Rumple wasn't sure whether to break his deal or not. He only broke one and he wasn't going to make it two. If she should stay here forever, she should be comfortable.

"I think you have earned yourself a bedroom," he suddenly told her.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"You won't be staying in the prison cell anymore. I've arranged a room for you. You may sleep there, if you wish," he added.

"Thank you. Show me the way," she said.

He nodded and started to walk in another direction. It seemed like deja vu for her, walking down the same hallways. It wasn't, when they reached the last door on the right side. He opened it, revealing a beautiful bedroom. It was decorated with yellow walls and peachy curtains. Of course, they covered the windows. The bed was large enough for three or maybe four people. Her books sat on a little desk in the corner. It was all too extravagant for her. She could get used to the Dark Castle. She saw a little bit of light peering in. Once her hand touched the silk, she tore it away to reveal the sun. Rumple covered his eyes like a vampire hidden away for years. Belle rushed to him, making sure he was alright.

"Forgive me. I am not used to such sunlight," he explained.

"There is no need to be sorry. Please, let me help," she tore away his arms.

He slowly revealed his sparkling, beautiful, and green skin. He looked more innocent in the daytime. Belle finally knew why he covered up the mirrors and windows. His eyes looked at her with a sad emotion. She couldn't cry in front of him.

"I thought you might miss the sun. It's enchanted but it will show you outside the ballet house," he told her.

"It's beautiful. I can't ask for anything more," she nodded.

"I'll be leaving you to your room," he was about to walk away.

"I'll put the curtains back up," she said.

"No, I'll get used to it," he ensured her.

Belle smiled as she turned to pick the silk fabric back up. It was adorable that he was exposed to sunlight. Maybe one day they could take a picnic somewhere or just read in the grass. Belle snapped out of her dreams, for they would never come true. The Dark One would never accept that behavior. He shut the door behind him, remembering how beautiful she was. The sunlight made her features more irresistible. He begged himself to go back but he shouldn't. He was going to respect her privacy and space. Maybe it was time she needed to disappear from his life. It would take time to forget her but he would. Besides, he only loved one person. He wasn't going to love again.


End file.
